


Legacy of Dragons

by Bereift



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Elves, Fantasy, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereift/pseuds/Bereift
Summary: Dragon Whispers. Those who are blessed with the ability to communicate with dragons, and sought after by many within the Kingdoms of Sitosia for their powers.Dragon Riders. Those who safeguarded their kingdom and realm from disaster.After a string of incidents known as "The Unbinding", where Dragon Whispers and Riders lose their bonds with their dragons, all are on guard to prevent it from spreading. With fear beginning to take root in the hearts of men, a group of young adults risk their lives to find out the truth as to what is destroying the peace of the world.





	1. Malevolent

Dragon Whisper. Someone who could bond with a dragon, which was a rare, and very sought after skill by those in the Kingdoms of Sitosia. Anyone who was able to bond with a dragon would have a stalwart companion for life – sharing their thoughts, feelings, power, and life with one. It was considered a blessing by the Gods in some places, and some considered it just the luck of the draw. Researched showed that it was a hereditary trait, and often skipped a generation or two before emerging once again. 

Depending on where one was, Dragon Whispers were either in wide abundance, or in almost absence. Those that stayed in absence were concerned with being used by those who strove for power. Others stuck to highly populated cities and towns, using their skills as entertainers to make coin, or to help the planet and its people prosper. Some would go to become well known healers in the realm with their dragon by their side, but most lived a quiet and easy life with their companion. 

Unlike their Dragon Whisper companions, Dragons were a bit more common than them, and a multitude of kinds existed across the globe; stretching from deep under the Otron sea, or high up within the mountain ranges of Shaenia. There were a handful of types of dragons, but many were convinced they had not found them all. 

Dragons came in various shapes and sizes. Aurum dragons were commanded only by the royal family of Lesheydal - and only one of its kind remains now. It is a massive golden dragon with piercing red eyes that was considered to be the King of dragons and was said to be the 'Master of Magic'. The current Prince was bonded with him, and those that had felt the dragon's thoughts brush against theirs saw it as receiving a blessing from a God. Palus dragons were extincted, the last one having been seen thousands of years before present time. Pictures described them as large, obsidian colored dragons with a purple undertone, and were known to spew poison at those it deemed unworthy.  


Nodeph and Medeis dragons were typically wild dragons that were bulky in size. Medeis dragons, however, were a bit smaller than Nodeph dragons, but both came in a variety of colors, and could specialize in several kinds of magic. Medeis were the most common kind of dragon that could be found in the wild, as well as the most common among those that were bonded. Nodeph dragons were dragons that stuck to themselves or small packs, and were very rarely bonded with someone. Fae dragons were the smallest, and most rare dragon to be found in the wild. People claim that their scales are considered to be lucky and held many magical properties, and they were hunted to near extinction. All kingdoms imposed a ban on hunting these dragons - which was seen as heinous by most - and those that do find them in the wild claim they saw them in the forests across the globe. 

As time passed on, another group of those that had bonded with dragons had sprung up. These brave souls embraced their gifts, and strove to protect the realm. They were called the Dragon Riders – a small band of those capable of bonding with a dragon who made it part of their lives to safeguard others. Dragon Riders are people that are believed to of descended from the original Riders; a band of warriors who reached out towards the dragons with a desire to achieve peace on the planet during a long age of strife. The legends state that they had prevented a calamity from destroying the lands, and in turn, had earned the dragons trust; giving them the chance to pass their talents to their future children in the event that another age would come where they would have to protect those in need. Now, those that kept their titles as Dragon Riders were only those that were in direct service to a kingdom, while others would keep the title of Dragon Whisper.

Several centuries have passed since the Dragon Riders had been called upon to defend their respected kingdoms. Other than the occasional dispute, the land had remained free of bloodshed and danger. 

But, this age of peace was going to come to a slow, and brutal close once she regained what she had lost. The cogs in her plan had been slowly turning for over a millennia as she watched and waited from within the shadows. Awaiting for the day where _he_ would be born to usher in an age of war. A war upon the Dragon Whispers and Dragon Riders, who all bared the sins of the past within their blood. She will free the dragons from their shackles, and kill anyone who stood in her path to their freedom.


	2. Crimson Scales

“Oi, Colin!” 

Although the early morning rays of the sun stretched across his bed, Colin was determined to not get up. A low grumble escaped from his lips as he turned over, pulling the top of his bed sheet up and over his head to block out the rays that filtered through the curtains of his window. The thick curtains were blowing gently in the early morning breeze, which brushed over him and rustled the papers upon his desk. Thankfully held down by the paperweights upon their corners. 

“Colin! I swear to the First Rider, if you don’t get up right now, I will find a way to send your dragon up there to drag you out of bed!” His father, Alden, bellowed at the bottom of the stairs, a bit muffled through the thick wooden door at the top that led up and into to Colin’s room in the attic. With one final groan into his pillow and accepting the fact that he won’t be sleeping in today, Colin rolled himself to the edge of his bed and tossed his legs over the side. Standing up with his sheets haphazardly wrapped around his legs and torso, he rubbed at his sea green eyes with one hand while yawning into the back of his other hand. 

A loud and heavy thud right outside of his window had barely registered in his ears during his grogginess, and a puff of hot air against his bare back and through his blonde hair had made Colin slowly turn on his heel. He opened his eyes and came face to snout with his dragon – Novi. He had on what would be considered a smirk for a dragon as he eyed Colin, his crimson colors scales reflecting off the golden morning glow of the sun, which matched the color of the dragon’s eyes. 

Alden’s voice rose up a notch in anger, and Colin swore he could feel the floorboards beneath his feet shake as his father’s voice echoed throughout their house. “I know I threatened to make your dragon wake you up, but I didn’t mean it literally! Tell him to get off the bloody windowsill unless you want to be the one to fix it if he breaks it with his claws again!”

Novi snorted, sending another puff of hot air over Colin, which was a blessing compared to the cool, autumn breeze that was beginning to pick up once more through the small openings in his window that Novi didn’t cover with his body. Colin beckoned for Novi to enter his room, and the dragon did so willingly, barely able to squeeze into the hovel. Keeping his wings and tail close to his body, Novi tucked himself into his corner of the room, eyeing Colin while he prepped for the day. 

Colin was considered to be a Dragon Whisper – and one of the few in his small family. He and Novi had been together since birth; Novi’s egg mysteriously appearing in Colin’s crib when he was just a handful of hours old, snuggled tightly within the newborns arms. It was quite a surprise in the family, but everyone was ecstatic when it had happened. As Colin grew, so did Novi, whom popped out of his egg six months after Colin had been born. That was when the true trouble had started.

No one knew how to actually care for a dragon, nor what kind of dragon Novi was.

With some trial and error, and with more on their plate than they could handle with a newborn baby and a young dragon on their hands, the family inquired for the residential scholar in a village several miles away to come and study Novi. They were easily able to deduct that Novi was an Medeis Dragon – a dragon who specialized in specific kinds of magic that would become revealed and refined as the years passed and both boy and dragon grew. 

As Colin hit puberty and Novi grew even larger, both began showing signs of different types of magic. Novi’s internal temperature skyrocketed, as did Colin’s, as fire magics began to blossom from both of them. Alden had found this to be quite the blessing – using the magic from both of them to light his forges. They also used it to keep the fire within the house chimney lit during the winter to strive off the freezing cold that surrounded them.

Over time, other forms of magic had popped from Colin; specifically water and electricity. Emotions were known to cause magic to spring from a person – typically those of fear, anger, or happiness. Although Colin wasn’t great at the other two elements he had compared to fire, he still made use of them when he needed to. Such as putting out fires and occansionally shocking himself awake on accident on the first metal thing he touched, which would typically be the head of his pick ax or the door knob.

“You’re gonna be late if you keep sleepin’ in!” Alden bellowed from below while Colin stretched his arms over his head, letting out another yawn, ignoring his father’s yelling. “I didn’t send you to the academy to doze through it!”

While he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame the strands and letting the sheet fall from his body, Colin plucked what he needed for school from the ground to stuff into his bag, which rested on the chair tucked halfway under his desk. Novi’s golden eyes watched as he waddled back and forth through his cramped room, pulling a handful of textbooks that were spread about off of his desk, some parchment paper that had barely legible notes written upon them that were scattered about, and a small brown sack that was close to Novi; filled with a mixture of ores, gemstones, and other minerals he had to go through once he returned to his dormitory. 

Ungracefully stuffing everything into his bag, Colin wandered to his dresser, pulling out whatever clean clothes he could find first within. A basic, cotton shirt that had a few soot stains upon it, and pair of roughly worn, but comfortable pants that had seen better days in his opinion. As he slipped on his boots and tucked his pants within the top of them, he heard Novi let out a huff. The dragon was growing a bit antsy, and Colin could feel Novi’s want to stretch his wings growing with each minute that passed. He gave his companion an easy smile.

“We will be going soon, Novi. I just need to say bye to dad.” Colin told Novi, who gave him a small nod before getting up from where he sat. Novi was a decent sized dragon – large enough for an average human adult or two to ride on the back of, but not large enough to be considered over sized. As the years passed, Alden and Colin had to expand his bedroom to make room for Novi, and even then, he barely fit. 

With his wings barely brushing against the walls of the room, Novi made his way out of his makeshift entrance within and took a leap from the second story of the house down to the grassy ground outside of the front door. Colin wandered over to the window Novi had leaped out of, and leaned out of it to grasp at knobs on the outer part of the glass panes that made up his window, and pulled them to a close. They clicked shut, and with a flick of his finger over a latch on the right side, Colin had locked his window.

Making haste to where his bag rested, Colin scooped it up and pulled the strap over his head so it was diagonal across his chest as he made his way out of his room and down the wooden steps into the main hall of his house. Lucky for him, his father was facing away from the staircase. He was a stocky man with a thick head of red hair and a bushy beard, and was sitting at what they classified as a kitchen table – a pair of wooden chairs that were older than Colin near a small, round table. An unlit hearth was tucked away in the corner, which Alden would occasionally use to heat and boil water for tea on cold, winter nights. There was a hallway directly to Colin’s left, which led to his father’s bedroom and a storage room for all his latest projects that were awaiting to be picked up by those that had ordered them.

In an attempt to get out without his father scolding him for waking up later than either of them planned, Colin tiptoed around his father. His boots barely squeaked against the wooden floorboards beneath his feet, and he almost jumped out of his own skin when his father slapped the newspaper he had been reading down onto the table. Feeling his father’s eyes drilling holes into his back, Colin slowly turned to face him, fidgeting with the strap of his bag. He glanced at his father, who had the paper back in his hands, his eyes skimming over the page he was reading. 

“I do ask that you be careful on your return to the academy.” His father spoke, his voice rough and warm when he isn’t yelling. “I have been hearin’ more an’ more about this ‘bonds bein’ broken’ thing between dragons and their bonds. I don’t want this to happin’ to you or Novi.” Alden put the paper back down upon the table, much softer this time, and rose from his chair. He wasn’t very tall, standing a little over five feet, and Colin was several inches taller than him – standing at a little over five feet and five inches. 

Alden made his way over to Colin, pushing in his chair in the process. His burly arms wrapped around his son, and Colin let out a light sigh. His father was always like this whenever he left for the academy. No matter how much he complained about having Colin home, Alden was thrilled to have his son about. It had been quite quiet in the house ever since his mother passed. 

Colin returned his father’s hug. The older male pulled away first, and wandered back over to his perch at the table. It was their silent way of saying goodbye when Colin left. It was easier on his father, and Colin had accepted it for the past two years he had been going to the academy. When his father picked up the paper once more, Colin hurried out the front door of their cottage. It may still be early in the day, but he still had classes to attend to, and he didn’t want to be too late for them. 

Novi had nested himself within the tall glass that lines the forest outside of their home, and Colin was would have been convinced he was dozing if it wasn’t for Novi’s desire to fly. At the sound of Colin’s steps approaching him, Novi pulled his head up from the ground, eyeing Colin carefully. 

‘I can feel that you’re a bit upset. Did your father mention something to you?’ Novi spoke to him. The telepathic link they shared allowed them to speak to one another without opening their mouths. A gift of being bonded with a dragon. Colin looked up at Novi, and shook his head.

‘Just the usual. He is very worried about our bond being lost due to whatever or whomever is causing it.’

Novi let out a puff of hot air through his snout, before rising up and onto all fours. 

‘We can look into it some more when we return to the academy, if you’d like. I’ll talk to the other dragons and see what they have to say.’ Novi offered, and Colin nodded. That sounded like a good plan. 

Gesturing for Novi to wait where he was, Colin headed back towards the cottage to grab his saddle for Novi, which was resting up against the house. It was made of leather, and had a hook on each side behind where his legs rested for his bags. One was for his personal, and the other would be used for his mining equipment, which he had left back at the academy. 

Turning away from the cottage once more, Colin unfastened the buckles to the saddle as he stood beside Novi, before sliding it onto the dragons back. Fitting it so it would be nice and snug against Novi, Colin pulled himself up and onto the saddle, removing his bag to clip and secure to the side of the saddle before rummaging through it. He pulled out a pair of thick goggles, a scarf, and a pair of leather gloves. Pulling the goggles on and over his eyes, he slid on the gloves before wrapping the scarf around his neck. He always grew cold while in the air, and the scarf was the only thing that truly kept him warm. 

‘Ready to go?’ Novi questioned as he stretched his wings out and high into the sky. Colin brushed one gloved hand over Novi’s crimson scales while the other wrapped around the saddle pommel, and let out a sigh. He didn’t like leaving his father on his own, but he had to do what he had to do.

‘Yes. Let’s head back.’ Colin replied. Novi turned around to face away from the forest and towards the open plains in front of them that had a tiny town dotting the horizon. Novi took off into a gallop, and beat his wings several times to push them up and into the crisp, morning air.


	3. Of Sea and Song

_“Living life as a lie,_  
_Knowing nothing but the fog of the past,_  
_And in return, sacrifice,_  
_To gain the knowledge within the soul,”_

It was another fresh, bright morning in the greenhouses. Nauvia tread carefully between the plots of herbs within as she twirled across the soft dirt; her lyrical voice echoing off of the glass panels of the greenhouse. She reached out towards one of the plants that were hanging from the roof by a thread of rope, rubbing her fingers against the soft leaves. She released it as quickly as she grasped it, and continued to dance around the inner perimeter of the greenhouse, her hands raised up by her sides.

_“Those whom stay ignorant to the past,_  
_Are doomed to become dust,_  
_Falling into the Ocean’s abyss,_  
_With a quick tumble of their lips.”_

Nauvia came to a halt within the center of the plots, her bare toes digging into the dirt beneath her feet. Inhaling a deep breath through her nose, the mixture of damp earth and the herbs wafted into her nostrils. It was a great way for her to ground herself, other than sitting by the edge of the ocean. She let her hands fall to rest, and exhaled through her mouth. This was her regular morning routine – sing to the plants as she checked up on them within her own little piece of the greenhouse area of the academy campus, as well to give the magical energy that rested under her skin a bit of a release. She wasn’t exactly human, even though she could pass for one.

Nauvia was a siren. Her mother regarded her as a disgrace for not wanting to practice their ways, and had her exiled from the islands where she had grown up. Although it had stung for several years, Nauvia had let go the grudge she held against her own mother, but continued to live on the land instead of in the sea. She would return to the sea several times a year when she itched to be away from humans; taking solstice in the tranquility of the gentle waves.

Sirens were very rare to be seen on land, and the ability to charm and lead people to their demises at sea with her voice unnerved most at the academy. The rumors that had spread around the campus claimed that she had scales upon her limbs, but she did not. Least, not when she took her human form. Very few had heard her sing before, as she tried to do it early in the morning while most of the students were still asleep. When approached about whether her singing could seduce someone, she would never confirmed nor denied when asked; only giving them a coy smile with a finger on her lips. 

She garnered a lot of attention on campus, and it wasn’t just because she was a siren. Her appearance stuck out compared to most. She had long, flowing white hair that just brushed against the floor and had eyes that were as bright as the oceans surface on a hot, summer day. The only thing that marked her as a siren while in her human form were the three, long lines that started at the base of her neck and went down it. Those were her gills, which just looked like charcoal markings upon her skin than actual gills.

Although many worried about her siren skills, a lot were impressed with her dragons. She was born with one, tiny Fae dragon. His scales were a brilliant blue hue, and although he bore no wings, he could levitate using his own magical energy. Ielis was his name, and he was Naurvia’s birth dragon. He was a bit on the quiet side towards those he did not know, but was very talkative and playful to those he considered his friends. He was still a young dragon, and loved to play games with others. He was also an agile swimmer, and was always close to Nauvia whether on land or in the sea. 

Many at the academy looked down upon Fae dragons. This was due to that fact that many did not know what kind of potential they had. Many disregarded them as useless, but once Nauvia had shown up with Ielis in tow and had shown many of the students and staff the negation magic he had, their opinions had changed. Ielis was able to negate magic that had been cast. This ability was granted upon Nauvia as well, and many feared to cross her on a bad day.

Which were a tad rare and far in between. Least, in her opinion they were.

Nauvia had a second dragon – a massive Nodeph dragon that went by the name of Aphet. Nauvia had come across her in the wild; the siren barely any older than thirteen at the time and already exiled from her home. The older dragon had bonded with her after Nauvia had helped Aphet when she was in danger, and has followed Nauvia across the islands that dotted their home ever since. That is, until they joined the academy.

Aphet was one of the larger dragons on campus, and still had quite the wild streak within her. She was a bit temperamental, but very protective of Nauvia. Her scales reminded many of storm clouds; an ombre of light grey to pitch black. She controlled electricity - bestowed upon her Aphet. However, due to having Aphet as her second dragon and Ielis' strong negation magic, Nauvia could not use other kinds of magic. They would fizzle out whenever she attempted to use it - elemental or otherwise.

Due to being linked to two dragons, Nauvia was considered a bit anomalous. Only a handful of people in history had been able to handle two bonded dragons. The recruiters at the academy had searched endlessly for her once word spread across the realm of a woman with a bond between two dragons. They had found her after searching for several months, and had nagged her endlessly to come. Aphet grew tired of it quicker than she did, and Ielis was willing to go – wanting to meet other dragons, especially those of his kind if they were there. It would have been foolish to keep dealing with the increasing nagging Aphet and Nauvia thought, and Ielis begged that he wanted the chance to meet other Fae dragons, so the trio of them went off to the academy.

It was hard for all three of them to adjust at first. Aphet wasn’t use to rooming with other dragons in a section that the larger dragons were lodged in. After the first week of it, and after having to be separated after quarreling with other bonded dragons that rested within there, Aphet would stay at a local mountain range that was near by. She would fend for herself while she stayed off of the campus grounds, and would return several times a week to see Nauvia. Their bond was the only link that they shared during the days they were separated.

Nauvia had moved into the dormitory for the girls, and found them all….to be a bit more uptight than she would of liked. Many were kind to her, but once they figured out her linage, it went south. Some didn’t like her for her possible ability to charm those around her. Others because she boasted too much power with two dragons. Although she felt lonely at first, she grew use to it. She preferred to be alone anyway, with Ielis and Aphet as her only company. She grew up alone, and it never bothered her before. Why should it now?

‘Nauvia? Don’t your classes start soon?’ Ielis spoke to her as he rested within one of the plots that had fresh berries growing. He leaped out from the plot, shaking the dirt off of him before floating up to rest upon Nauvia shoulder.

‘Ah, you’re right!’ Nauvia exclaimed as the first bell began to toll. She had two hours before her first class of the day began. ‘I was so caught up in singing that I didn’t notice it.’

Ielis nudged against her cheek before flopping across her shoulders, allowing his tail to coil slightly around her neck. ‘We should get going then. The head nurse wanted us to see her before classes began, right?’

It took all of her willpower to not slap her palm to her face. Right! The head nurse did want to see her to talk to her about the more the ‘Unbonding’ issue. Thankfully, it had not happened to many of the students, but the academy took in those that had experienced it in a last ditch effort to see if their healers could save them. The head nurses and the other students who could cancel out curses worked tirelessly to solve the issue. It, however, was going no where. There was nothing Nauvia could do to help, and even with Ielis by her side, channeling his magic through her, both of them couldn’t fix the broken bond. It ran too deep into the soul. Those that had been forcibly separated from their dragon were empty husks of who they once were. Their soulless eyes showed no sign of emotion, and they didn’t response to any kind of verbal or physical stimulation.

The outlook was looking bleaker by the day, and although all seemed calm at the academy, there was an underlying sense of panic that sung through each of the students veins. Nauvia’s included.

Nauvia brushed away her thoughts of the cursed ones up in the healing tower, and made her way over to the entrance of the greenhouse to put on her shoes. Tapping her toes against the ground to get any dirt off of the soles of her feet, she slipped on her shoes and made her way out into the bright morning. The grounds were beginning to fill with students, all flocking to their early morning classes from either the dormitory or the cafeteria. 

With Ielis wrapped securely around her shoulders, Nauvia merged in with the students, and made her way to the head nurse, trying to ignore the fear that rested below the surface of the academy.


End file.
